Infant child swings provide entertainment for children too small to operate a normal swing. Although early swings used mechanical motors to drive the child, modern infant swings use an electromechanical motor assembly. There are several design concerns for swing design. First, a swing must be stable and safe. Second, the swing should be designed to provide maximum battery life. Third, a child should be comfortable and entertained in the swing. Fourth, the swing should be able to be easily packed and stored.